Roses Bloom
by Saiyaness28
Summary: My own version of the Beauty and the Beast tale. Disfigured by a fire, the Beast rots away in the ruins of his castle with only his precious roses to comfort him. Can Beauty save him from himself? Told from the Beast's perspective.
1. Prologue

Roses Bloom

Roses Bloom

"Rose of all Roses, Rose of all the World! You, too, have come where the dim tides are hurled. Upon the wharves of sorrow, and heard ring The bell that calls us on; the sweet far thing." - William Butler Yeats

Prologue

I walked silently through the forest, skirting the surrounding field. I heard a girl's light laughter and quickly darted behind a tree. From my hiding spot I could see the girl come into view. She was the loveliest thing I had ever seen. She was of medium height, slender, and had long dark hair and the biggest, bluest eyes. Her lips were the color of rose blossoms and her cheeks were flushed from running. I looked her over carefully as she went about picking wild flowers. She seemed young but judging by the size of her breasts and the width of her hips, she was definitely not a child. I guessed she was in her mid teens. I felt my body tense as her scent came to my nostrils. God I wanted her!

I was about to swoop in and carry her off when a short fat man with a balding head of white hair walked over the hill. "Belle! Belle dear, it's time to go home!" He called. "Coming Papa!" she answered and quickly ran to him with her arms full of flowers. Damn that old coot! But I never settle for less than what I want. I adjusted the executioners hood that I wear to cover my burned face and went after them, sticking to the shadows of the forest, I followed the father and daughter to their little house at the edge of a poor village I had passed through once or twice.

I peered through one of the windows to spy on the little family. There was a father, the lovely Belle, and two older sisters, a blonde one and a red head that I couldn't have cared less about. Belle carried her bouquet of wild flowers into the kitchen and put them in a vase of water. A silly thing to do, they'd just die anyway. Then she placed the vase on the sill of the window that I was peering through. I ducked just in time. She walked back to where her sisters and father were gathered and I went back to playing "peeking tom".

"Oh father! I wish you wouldn't go away!" cried the two older sisters in annoying whiney voices. "I'll miss you Papa." Whispered beautiful Belle, wrapping her arms around his big belly and kissing his cheek. A quiver ran through me as I thought about what it would be like to feel those lips on my skin. Of course, she'd probably throw up afterwards, but still.

"Are there any gifts you would like from town?" he asked his three daughters. "I want a new dress!" said the red head. "I want pearls!" said the blonde. Belle was silent for moment, deep in thought. "What is it my dear, I'll get you anything you desire." Belle smiled at her father, it was a sweet, innocent and amazingly genuine smile. "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like a rose." She said seemingly ashamed of asking for anything. "A rose?" asked her sisters in shrieking tones, shocked that she'd ask for such a simple gift.

I smiled to myself. She was perfect. "I'll get you your rose, my beauty." I whispered then slunk back into the forest.


	2. The Beast Captures the Beauty

The Beast Captures the Beauty

The Beast Captures the Beauty

_Beauty is variable; ugliness is constant. - Doug Horton _

Early the next morning, I took a bunch of roses to the market and waited for Belle's father, an old merchant, to come by. I ended up waiting for twelve hours before the fat ass showed himself. He waddled down the street with the reigns of his gray horse in his hands. The creature was already laden down with the other girls' gifts. I adjusted my hood and cloak before speaking. "Hello, good sir, would you like to buy a rose for one shilling? Or perhaps an entire bouquet for three?" He stopped in front of my cart and looked at the roses. "I'll take a bouquet." He said taking three shillings from a pouch. "May I ask the occasion?" I asked, arranging a dozen roses. "Well when I asked my three daughters what gifts I could get them, My oldest two asked for dresses and pearls but all my youngest daughter asked for was a rose." I grinned beneath my hood as I thought back to the sincere look in Belle's eyes. "Surely such an unselfish girl deserves better roses than these!" I bellowed, using my best acting voice. It wasn't what it once was, my voice always sounds hoarse. "Honestly sir, these are not my best roses. Follow me and I'll take you to my rose garden." The gullible fool followed like a dog begging for food.

I walked nimbly through the ever-thickening forest while the old man staggered and wheezed behind me. "Are…w-we…there…yet?" he gasped. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him. Another good thing about my hood, beyond hiding my ugly face, is that people can't see when I'm mocking them. "It's not too much further." I answered, holding up a branch so I could pass then letting it go so that it hit him in his face.

Finally the forest gave way to the gravely beautiful scene of my castle, or…what was left of it after the fire. "Welcome to my home." I said, continuing down the path. "You live here?" he asked, his small eyes glittering with amazement. "There was a fire about fifteen years ago that destroyed most of the castle, it's been abandoned ever since. I found it not too long ago and took it as my own." I wasn't completely lying. There _was_ a fire, but it was never abandoned, _I_ never left. We made our way through the castle gates and I showed him my best rose garden. Blood red roses grew in the castle's courtyard. He lit up with excitement and ran to them. He fell to his knees and proceeded to cut them down. Oh the insolence!

He was caught quite off his guard by my sword at his back. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, dropping one my roses. I watched it fall dead to the cobblestone.

"Those roses are for Belle only." I hissed. "W-what do you want?" he stuttered, his shirt was already saturated in sweat. "I want _her_!" I growled, "You will bring Belle to me in three days or I will come and slaughter your family and take her by force." "W-who the h-hell are you?" he stuttered in fear. I tore off my hood and got into his face, "I am the Beast." I whispered, watching his eyes grow smaller and smaller in horror. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him toward the gate. "Three days old man!" I shouted, re-sheathing my sword, "Bring her to me in three days or a most unfortunate event shall befall you all!" I picked up the rose from the ground and threw it to him. "Here! An engagement present for Belle!" I yelled, "Now get out!" I chuckled with amusement as he staggered, huffing and puffing, out the gate.

**Belle:**

Bell sat in the rocking chair by the fireplace, patiently waiting for her father to return. Her sisters, Mary and Christine were both already in bed. Suddenly the door flew open and her father staggered inside and collapsed on the floor.

"Papa!" she shrieked and ran to his side. That's when she noticed the red rose, he clutched in his hand so tightly that the thorns were dug deep into his flesh. She carefully removed it and laid it on a table. She put him in his favorite chair and padded his forehead with a wet cloth. An hour later, he finally awoke. "Belle. Belle" he called. "I'm right here Papa." She said taking his hand. "Oh Belle it was horrible!" he groaned. "What was?" she asked, her sweet voice tainted with concern. Her father's eyes grew wide as the image of the grotesque creature escaped from his memories. "A demon"

Belle covered her mouth with her hand and sat back in her chair. Her father picked up the rose from the table and handed it to her. "He wished me to give that to you…as an engagement present." He croaked, tears welling up in his eyes. Belle took it from him and stared at it with wide eyes. "Engagement?"

Belle listened in silent horror as he told his story of the demon that wished and longed for her in the ruins of a castle deep within the woods. When he was done she climbed to her feet and threw on her cloak. "Let's get going then." She said, opening the door. "Where are you going?" her father asked, getting out the chair. She gave him a weak smile. "It will take us at least two days to get to this castle. We need to leave now if we are to make it on time." He grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the door. "No Belle, I could never give you to that beast. We will run! We will leave this place and never come back!" She sighed deeply and touched his tear-stained cheek. "What good will that do? We have no where to go. Besides, if he really wants me, he'll just come after me, and I will not put anyone's life in danger for my sake. I'm going. I'll marry the beast."

**The Beast:**

On the third day, I waited impatiently at the castle gates. I sat on the ground, glaring at the road for hours until I heard horse's hooves and sprang to my feet. They rounded the bend and my heart leapt in my chest. Belle was riding sidesaddle on the back of the old gray mare. She was wearing a dark blue cloak and her brown hair was puled loosely away from her face. In her hand she held the rose I had sent to her. I swallowed hard.

"I brought my daughter just as you asked." Said her father hoarsely, choking on tears no doubt. I paid him no heed. I walked quickly to the horse and offered Belle my hand. She took it and I helped her down. My body felt like it was set on fire again by her touch. It was going to take all the will power I possessed for me to restrain myself.

"Welcome, Belle." I cooed as sweetly as I could. My voice came out as rough as sandpaper. She smiled at me weakly, not at all thrilled to be here. I looked over at her father. "Say your good-byes." I rasped and backed away to give them some space. They hugged each other tightly and he kissed her forehead. I was seeing flames from my viewpoint. I sighed to myself, _this temper of mine is going to be a problem._ "That's enough! You're dismissed!" I yelled, making the man jump away from his daughter in fright. I walked over to Belle and putting my hand at the small of her back, I led her inside. She didn't even look back as her father left.

I showed her around the habitable part of my castle then took her out into the courtyard to see the roses. Her face lit up the minute she saw them. She bent down and caressed their petals with her fingertips. Was there no end to this torture! This burning desire within me that threatens to consume my soul! As though she could hear my thoughts, she looked up at me with pitying eyes. "Am I really to be your wife?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes, you will stay with me in my castle until the end of your days." I said, probably not the best words to use in this situation. The blue depths of her eyes began to shimmer with tears. "Don't cry woman!" I rasped, "You have my word that no harm will come of you." This seemed to calm her a bit. She paused and went silent for a second then looked up at me again. "May I see your face?" Bloody Hell! I hesitantly removed my hood. She was taken back by shock. Her eyes doubled in size and her mouth gaped open. The tears she'd been fighting back fell one at a time down her cheeks.

She got to her feet and reached a hand towards my face. She touched my cheek lightly sending my heart racing. It was beating so fast I feared it could stop at any second, just as happiness was within arms' reach. "Does it hurt?" she asked as innocently as a child. I put my hand over hers and held it there. "Not anymore." I answered in a whisper. She began to pull away and I reluctantly released her hand.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room." I said, leading her down a long hallway. "My room? You mean I don't…I don't sleep with you?" her cheeks reddened. Now it was my turn to be taken aback. "I…um…I'm not the kind of man that would ask that of you so soon. We will sleep separately for now." The words cheered her up but felt like a sword to the gut to me.

I opened the door of the room I had spent the last few days cleaning in preparation of her arrival. It was a simple room with a single window, it contained a bed, a table, a chair, and a dresser. "Does this room suit you?" I asked, inwardly cursing myself for not insisting on sharing a room. She turned her face towards me and shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, thank you." I began to walk out when her voice stopped me. "Wait, what's your name?" I thought for a long moment, not knowing how to answer. "I used to have a name, but that man died in the fire. Now my name is simply, Beast." Again her eyes showed sickening pity towards me, "Beast? Why would you _want_ someone to call you that?" A very good question, "Is that not what I am?"


	3. Your Beauty Torments Me

Your Beauty Torments Me

_Paradise is surrounded by what we dislike; the fires of hell are surrounded by what we desire.- Mevlana Rumi_

The following morning, I went to Belle's room and opening the door just a tad, I peered inside at her sleeping form. She was curled up with her cloak wrapped around her. Her hair was strewn around her face and her breasts rose and fell in slow breaths. She began to stir in her sleep and rolled onto her back. Her hands lay at the sides of her head and her dress clung to the curves of her legs. _It would be so easy for me to take her right now,_ I thought to myself. I was bigger and stronger than she was all I'd have to do was hold her down. She wouldn't be able to fight me off. I envision myself on top of her, spreading her legs and penetrating her. I saw her frightened face, tears falling from her eyes as she pleaded for me to stop. I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts. Yes, I could have the body, but I'd lose the heart. If I forced myself on her, she'd fear me even more than now and I'd never know what it's like to be loved. No, raping the poor girl, though tempting, was not an option.

I closed the door and left before I did something I'd regret…eventually.

I was sitting at the table eating my tasteless porridge when Belle walked into the dining room. "Good morning." She greeted softly. My whole body stalled. I didn't know what to say or what to do so I just repeated what she'd just said. "G-good morning"…of course it had to come out sounding retarded. God kill me, kill me now!

Her lips curved slightly, ever so slightly, as she gazed at my disfigured face. "Please have some porridge. It's not very good, I'm afraid." She sat down and filled her bowl. She ate it slowly, amazingly not making faces at the taste. Her blue eyes stayed locked on me and mine stayed locked on her. She had barely eaten half of it when she laid her spoon down and tore her eyes away from me. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She apologized, her cheeks flushing pink. Why the hell was she apologizing? I was staring too, though I doubted she was undressing me with her eyes. "I know what I look like. I don't blame you for staring. It is I who should apologize." She didn't seem to know what to say next, neither did I. Finally she said, "May I be excused?" I nodded and she quickly left the room.

Not long after, I searched the castle for her, finding her in the courtyard. To my horror she was beginning to snap one their stems. "What the hell are you doing?" I roared, grabbing her wrist. She yelped in fear, her eyes large and round and filled to the brim with tears. "I-I'm sorry." She pleaded. "Don't _ever _pluck my roses. Once they are torn from their roots, they are dead. You'll kill them! Do you understand?" She nodded fervently, a beaded tear streaking down her face. That's when I realized that I was holding her wrist with enough strength to snap it in half. I released her and she fell to the ground. I cursed myself beneath my breath. Sobbing she held her throbbing wrist as she got to her feet. I touched her shoulder, wanting desperately to undo what I'd done. "Belle, I-I'm sorry. I didn't…" She ran from me.

I watched her go, her hair dancing in the wind as she ran. Her sobs rang in my ears and made my heart ache. I had gone back on my word. I had hurt her.

A waited a while before going to check on her. I entered her room, finding her lying with her face down in a pillow to quiet her sobs. I sat down on the edge of the bed and began to speak. "Belle, I'm so sorry. I truly didn't mean to hurt you. I just…" I looked over at her bruised wrist and felt a sharp pain run through me. "I swear I will never do that again." She turned her face towards me, her eyes piercing through me like knives with their doubtful looks. "I'm sorry I almost killed your roses." I gaped at her sincere expression. I hadn't expected an apology, nor would I ever have asked for one. "Stop apologizing" I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.

By afternoon, she was back in the garden. A light sprinkle of rain was falling and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She spun around with her head inclined towards the sky, her mouth open to catch the raindrops. She giggled happily as she danced around and I couldn't help but laugh with her. Suddenly she stopped and looked straight at me. "Come Beast, join me!" she invited. I hesitated despite my eagerness. She cocked her head to the side, her sweet pink lips forming a smirk at my reluctance. She skipped over and taking my hand, she led me out into the rain. I stood like a statue as she danced around me. The skirt of her dress was sopping wet and it clung to her body. I was sure she was doing this on purpose. It had to be some kind of revenge. If it was, it was quite good. Every part of my being burned for her. I clinched my hands at my sides to refrain them from reaching out and touching her improperly.

She stopped and looked at me questioningly, her hair falling loose around her face. "What's wrong Beast? Aren't you enjoying the rain?" she asked breathing hard. "W-what?" I asked. I hadn't been listening. I was too busy staring at her breasts. She came within lips' reach and placed a dainty hand on my forehead. "Are you well? You're acting strangely." Her touch sent chills down my spine and my eyes rolled in my head from the intoxication of her scent. Damn this little temptress! Damn her! "I need to go." I said and urgently walked back into the castle, leaving her there.

That night, I dreamed things I shouldn't have. She was in my bed, touching me, kissing me. She was unafraid and eager. My hands trailed over her body and she sighed happily at their touch. Her back arched with pleasure and her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. In our passion, she called out my real name and my eyes abruptly shot open to an empty bed. Alone always alone.

I got out of bed and pulled on my robe. I went to my closet and took out one of the few articles of clothing that had survived the fire. It was one of my sister's gowns. It was made of white silky fabric and lace. She was about Belle's size when she died. I hoped it would fit. I carried the dress to Belle's room and laid it on the chair. I looked back at her before leaving. She was breathing softly with a smile on her face. "Your beauty torments me." I breathed and shut the door.


	4. The Kiss

The Kiss 

_"The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender"_ _-- Emil Ludwig _

* * *

I never went back to sleep that night. Instead, I sat outside, tending to the roses, and waited for Belle to wake up. When she finally appeared she was beaming from ear to ear. She twirled around in my sister's dress before me, her cheeks pink with delight. Without warning, she threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you!" she giggled in my ear. I tensed. Everything stopped, I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped it's racing for one brief second. It was like I had died all over again. A grunt escaped my throat and she quickly released me. She shuffled a few steps back and downcast her eyes. Her face was bright red and she rubbed at her arm in a bashful manner.

"E-excuse me. I…I shouldn't have done that." She whispered with shame tenting her voice. I cleared my throat (as if it would help), "I'm…um…glad the dress fits." I mumbled. It came out so incoherently that I was sure she hadn't understood but she smiled up at me again and touched the dress's silky skirt with her fingertips. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much. I've never worn anything this beautiful." Her eyes glittered in the bright sunlight that drenched the courtyard around us. She was always beautiful but today she was angelic. "You deserve something in return. Name something, anything at all, and I'll give it to you." She offered enthusiastically. I gaped at her. I could name quite a few things she could do for me. Bad idea; I kept my mouth shut.

She drew closer, mistaking my silence for bashfulness. "I can cook, clean, sew, whatever you like. Come on. Don't be shy. I owe you." The idiotic request of my innermost desires slipped out before I could stop it, "A kiss". She stared at me with wide horrified eyes. "A-a kiss?" she asked her small frame beginning to tremble. I tore away my hood and pulled her chin up so that her blue eyes were forced to look at me. "A simple kiss is all I ask. I know I'm hideous but…" "It's not that, Beast." She interrupted, "It's just that…I've never been kissed before."

"What a splendid little liar you are, Belle. I know damn well why you tremble at the mentioning of kissing me." I grumbled. Her eyes narrowed. "It's the truth." She said with ferocity. "Then prove it to me!" My growl was cut off by her lips. She kissed like a child. Her lips felt like soft rose petals against mine and I could feel no feeling behind them. I forcibly parted her lips and crushed her body against mine. She fought against my advances, hitting my chest and trying to tear her lips away, but I kept her firmly within my grasp. My head was screaming for me to let her go, but my body wasn't having it. A sharp pain ran up my spine as her knee connected with my groin. I threw her to the ground and fell to my knees.

When I finally came back to my senses I realized that Belle was no where around. I rushed through the castle, scouring the castle for her but found nothing. She'd escaped! Anger set my black heart aflame. I flew out the castle, my black cloak billowing behind me like the wings of a bat. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled for my horse. Grim, my black stallion trotted to my side and I quickly mounted him and raced after my runaway bride.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with her. She gasped for breath as she ran; her legs and arms pumping as hard as they could go. I reached down with one arm and grabbed her. I pulled into the saddle with me. She punched me and flailed around in my arms, screaming for me to let her go.

Once we were back at the castle, I carried her inside with her thrown over my shoulder. I put her down on the floor and she ran to the other side of the room. We glared at each other for a long time. "How dare you try to escape from me!" I roared. "How dare _you_ try to force yourself on me!" she roared back. I never would have imagined she possessed such a temper. "Have you forgotten that you are my WIFE! I can touch you anyway I please!" She bit her lip and when she parted them again flames spilled out, " I _never_ wanted to marry you, you, you…" I closed the distance between us and glowered over her. "Go on, say it!" "You beast!" she spat and ran down the hall to her room. My body shuttered when I heard her door slam.

We refused to talk or come within feet of each other for days. But that doesn't mean I didn't watch her. One day, about a week after, I stood at my window, gazing at her while she sat reading in the courtyard. She looked up and caught sight of my figure. She shut her book and headed inside, out of my view. I figured she was going to retreat to her room and was caught surprisingly off my guard when she appeared in my doorway.

"Did you think I couldn't see you?" she hissed. "I've kept my distance from you." I replied. She gave me a suspicious look like she knew some dark secret about me, "You've been watching me like a hawk for days." I turned fully towards her, with my hands behind my back, "Is there some law that says I can't look at my wife?" I sneered. She was silent, her lips pressed together in anger. I turned away and sat at my desk. "I thought we weren't speaking." She rung her fingers nervously, "Yes well, we are alone here. You're the only person I have to talk to. I'm…lonely." The look on her face told me she hated to admit it. "Welcome to my hell." I said, looking at her through the holes in my mask. She ignored my taunting, "I've decided to give you another chance, on one condition." "And what is that?" I asked. She took a deep breath, "If you ever force yourself on me or hurt me again you must promise to set me free." Of all the things she could ask for, it had to be that! I nodded sadly knowing that it was only a matter of time before she left me. She curtsied, "Thank you Beast."

She started to leave but stopped in the doorway and turned towards me again. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked. I cocked my head to the side, "With you?" She giggled bringing a warm smile to her lips for the fist time in a week. It was glorious! "Yes, silly beast, with me." She extended her hand towards me. I was on my feet in an instant. I took her hand and headed towards the forest.

We walked along through the trees. The hand that she grasped tightly was scorching but I didn't dare remove it. We stopped to rest beneath a large oak tree. The sunlight broke through the branches and leaves of the tree to light up Belle's face. The wind blew her hair towards me, her scent hit me like a brick. I reached over and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She looked at me with a startled expression but then it turned soft. "Forgive me for calling you a beast. I didn't really mean that…" I placed a finger to her lips. "Stop apologizing." I whispered. "You were right." She shook her head and placed my hand on her cheek, "You're not a beast. You're just an incredibly lonely man." Interesting thought, although it was wrong. A man, no matter how lonely, does not generally keep beautiful women captive for his own amusement. "I ruined your first kiss." I reminded her, looking away in shame. "Would you like to make it up to me." She whispered, pulling off my hood. I stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?" I asked, this had to be a joke. She angled her face towards me; her eyes bright and cheeks burned crimson, as she awaited my action. I gulped then softly pressed my lips to hers. It was a brief sweet kiss. She pulled away first. "Much better." She whispered. Her lips were still so close, I could have tasted them again but the possibility of having to let her go stopped me. She climbed to her feet and began her descent down the hill. I got up and ran to catch up with her.


	5. The Beast's Small Act of Kindness

The Beast's Small Act of Kindness

"_Guard well within yourself that treasure, kindness. Know how to give without hesitation, how to lose without regret, how to acquire without meanness.__"- George Sand_

When I decided to take Belle as my wife, I had envisioned a fantasy world of contented bliss, but I was wrong. My lord, was I wrong. Instead it seems the very thing that was meant to give me pleasure is torturing me. She taunts me with her voluptuous body and sweet smile. She stares at my disfigured face through batting eyelashes. She has not kissed me nor come as near to me as she came that day beneath the tree. She keeps her distance, treating me more like a good friend than her husband. It's driving me mad! Well…madder.

"Beast, have you _ever_ scrubbed these floors?" asked Belle, the water in her pail sloshing around as she made her way down the castle halls. "I try my best." I grumbled, following behind her with a broom. She sat down her pail and kneeled down on the floor. "Let's get started. We'll have this place spick and span in to time." She said with a smile, taking a brush out of the pale of water and beginning to scrub the floors. I leaned my broom against the wall. I took off my leather gloves and rolled up my sleeves. I knelt down beside her and took out another brush from the pail and began to help her scrub. Moments later I heard her scrubbing stop. I looked over at her to see what was the matter. She was staring at my arms with a horrified expression.

"What?" I asked, snapping her out of her trance. She looked into my eyes with pity, "How much of your body was burned?" she asked. I looked away from her and went back to scrubbing. "Pretty much all of it." She continued to stare at me for a few more seconds then finally went back to work. Just cleaning the main hall took three hours. We went about, cleaning every possible room, barely speaking to each other.

"I think that's it." I said when we'd finished. "Wait, there's another door here." She said trying the doorknob. "It's locked." I sat down the pail and broom. "That's just the library. My brother was somewhat of a scholar. I haven't been in there in years." She looked over her shoulder at me, "Why? Don't you get bored?" I swallowed hard, "I have my reasons."

She put her hands together as if to pray, "Please open the door" she begged, batting her dark fan-like lashes and sticking out her bottom lip. I cursed beneath my breath as I took out my skeleton key and stuck it into the lock. The door was a little stuck, I had to ram my shoulder against it to get it open. The old wooden door fell right off its hinges. I heard a small gasp come from Belle as the dust settled. "Look at all these books!" she squealed in delight. "There must be thousands of them!"

I looked around at the towering bookcases, my head filling with wonderful memories of childhood until my eyes fell on the gray ash that covered the chair and piled on the floor beneath the desk. An all too vivid memory came to me then, screams, banging on the doors, please for mercy, cries of agony. My hands began to shake so I stuffed them in my pockets.

"You like it?" I asked Belle, tearing my mind away from my morbid thoughts. She grinned at me with beaming joy written all over her face. "I love it! I've never seen so many books!" Despite all the horrific things that happened in this room, I decided that it brought her too much joy to keep it sealed away from her. "You may have it then." She laughed happily, throwing her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. "Oh Beast, do you mean it? I can really have it?" I hugged her back, enjoying the physical contact I had been yearning for. "Of course. It's yours." I tilted her face upwards, to see the happiness in her eyes. It was such a rare expression within my dark and gloomy home. "Why don't you make us some lunch and I'll clean up this room myself." Her brows knitted together, "I can help. I don't mind." I led her towards the door, "There are some very delicate old texts in here. I wouldn't want them to get damaged by accident. Go ahead. I have everything under control." "But" she protested. I placed my hands on her shoulders, reassuringly. "Please, I want to do this for you." Reluctantly she walked away and I began to tediously clean the old, musty library.

The fact that it was my gift to her was not the only reason I wanted to clean this room myself. I couldn't risk my brother's ashes being swept up like common dirt. I had been much too frightened and in too much pain to attempt to enter this room in the years after his death, not even to gather his remains. I found a beautifully painted vase and swept his ashes into it. Placing it on the hearth, I went back to work. I swept the room clean and dusted the furniture and what books I could reach. I was surprised to see that most of them had survived the fire. Only two bookshelves, the desk, chair and a carpet had been destroyed. I got rid of all of that and refurbished the room with a few items I had in storage in another room. Finally, I was done. Time to get Belle.

"Belle" I called, entering the kitchen. She was busy stirring sliced peppers into a tomato sauce. "Yes, Beast?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. "I'm finished. Would you like to come see?" She wiped her hands on her apron, approaching me with caution. "What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the fear in her eyes. "You're not wearing your mask. Bad things happen when you don't wear it." I touched my face, finding it bare. I had forgotten I'd taken it off while I was cleaning. "I-is that what you think?" I asked her, wounded by her words. My heart was aching. "That's what I've gathered so far. You are a very difficult man to understand. You never seem so say what you mean. Sometimes at night, I hear you arguing with someone. But I know that I am the only other person here." She came close to me, her eyes locked with mine and I saw something I had never seen within their depths before… concern. "You argue with yourself. I wonder if perhaps, you are made of two people, two souls, sharing a single body. The mask, and the man behind it. There is a kind man in you whom I adore, but there is another being in you who I despise and fear. Tell me, which one is the real you? The man… or the beast?" I was silent. How could I possibly answer that when I myself did not know the answer?

"Do you even know?" she asked, placing a slender hand on my cheek. I held it in place as I shook my head. "Not anymore." I replied in a low rasp. "You be the judge." Holding onto her hand, I led her to the library. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears swelled in her eyes. She ran around the room, taking in the beautifully revamped library. "Thank you." She choked through tears. She took a book off the shelf and flipped through its pages. She sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace and patted the floor beside her. "Come sit with me." My mouth curved slightly into a half smile. "We should get back to the kitchen, don't you think." "The pasta!" she groaned, "I completely forgot!" smacking herself in the head. She leapt to her feet and ran for the door. "We'll come back later." She said, tugging me along.

After dinner, we went back to the library. She sat beside me, reading _Romeo and Juliet_ aloud while I, exhausted, sprawled out on the floor. "Beast could you read Romeo's part for me?" I sat up and she moved closer to me so that I could see the lines. There was a long pause as I tried to make out what was written on the page. She saw that I was struggling. "Beast, can you not read?" she asked, a hint of gut wrenching pity in her voice. I'd been caught. "I…um…never really learned how." She gawked at me in disbelief, "But you're a prince, surely you had a tutor." I shook my head sadly, "I was meant for a military life. I had no need for books, only a sword and shield." "Well," she said, picking back up the book, "I'll just have to teach you myself." She reached over and stroked the tight skin of my skull. Heat moved from her hand and coursed through my body, all the way down to my toes. My heart was pounding so hard I was afraid it might burst. The fire had weakened it so. I had already had two heart attacks.

I removed her hand from my head and brought it too my lips. I pressed her fingers to them, the warm skin caressing the cold, dead, unfeeling web of flesh that covers my bones. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch or tare her hand away. "Thank you. I'd like that very much." I whispered against her skin, my mouth stretching to form a smile. I looked into her lovely face, her features set in an expression of gratitude. "It's the least I can do for the man who's given me this heaven." She laughed, gesturing to the bookcases that surrounded us.

I released her hand and lay back down on the carpet. "It was nothing." She closed her book and lay down on the carpet beside me. "It meant the world to me." She smiled as she gazed at the painting on the ceiling above. Cherubs flew through the clouds, smiling and cheerful. Half of it was covered in black soot. The fire had ravaged so much and yet a lot was left untouched. If only the fire had been as merciful to the people who once lived here.

"I can't believe it." She breathed, I turned my head towards her, "What?" I asked. She turned over on her side and propped her head up on an elbow, her fingers weaving in and out of her dark mane. She looked breathtaking in the firelight. "The beast hasn't shown himself all day. I hope his disappearing act becomes a habit." I sat up half way, supporting my weight on my elbows. "I hope so too, Belle. I had forgotten what it felt like to be rid of him, to truly be happy."

She sat up and pulled her knees close to her chest. I sat up too, not wanting to lose sight of her face. "Please don't go yet." I pleaded. She looked over her shoulder at the fireplace. The flames flickered over the surface of her eyes, her lips were pressed together as if she were trying to imprison the words she wanted to say. "You're so confusing." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "One minute you make me fear for my life, the next you comfort me and make me smile again. My heart pounds when I'm around you, but I don't know if it's because of fear or love. I admire you for your strength and yet feel pity for you for your disfigurement all at the same time. I wish I could understand you, but I don't. I try, I really do, but still nothing makes sense."

"Belle" I said, turning her face towards me. "If you really want to understand me, all you have to do is know that I love you more than anything in the world." I took her face in my hands, "I'd die for you in a heartbeat."

Suddenly she pressed her lips to mine. This time her kiss was that of a woman with passion in her soul. She clutched onto my shirt as we drew deeper and deeper into bliss. Her lips parted to allow my tongue to slip through. Still she drew me in, holding onto me for dear life. I moved my lips to allow her to breathe, my lips trailed over her cheeks, across her jaw, to her slender neck, as she gasped for breath. "Beast." She gasped, her nails digging into my shoulder, "stop." I pulled away from her, ragged breaths escaping my lungs, as my mind tried desperately to make sense of the turmoil. "I'm sorry." I croaked burying my face in my hands. _What happened?_ I wondered _did I go too far? _

She brushed her hair away from her face, her cheeks blushing a fiery red."It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, Beast. I wanted to kiss you." I laughed bitterly, "you _wanted _to kiss _me?_" She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "I did. No one's ever spoken to me like that. It was very romantic. I'm afraid I got caught up in the moment." She looked away from me, as her cheeks burned redder, "It was a very nice kiss though." I really didn't know what to say, "You're …um…welcome?" I rasped. I coughed and turned away, overcome by a feeling of awkwardness.

"W-well…goodnight." She squeaked as she lifted herself to her feet and scuttled to the door. "Wait, I'll walk you to your room." I offered, getting up as well. We held hands as we walked down the hall to our chambers. We stopped at her bedroom door. "Goodnight." She said again, still blushing. She reached up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight my lady, pleasant dreams." I bid, bowing to her like I would any lady of the court. She giggled as she entered her bedroom, "Don't wear your mask around me anymore, okay Beast?" she said and closed the door.

That night I was barraged by horrific memories. I could see the angry mob coming as I peered out my window. They held torches high in the air, their voices angry shouts, all out for blood. They lit the castle ablaze. I ran to the door but it wouldn't budge, it had been locked from the outside. The servants had been in on the murderous plot as well. I was trapped. I had no where to go. If I tried to jump out of the window, I would plummet to my death. So I huddled in a corner of my bedroom, awaiting the fire. The flames had already reached my door, smoke billowed in through the cracks. I coughed violently, as my lungs sucked in the toxic burning air. I could hear them screaming, my mother, and my father, my sister and brother. All of them screaming in agony as the flames engulfed them. They were dying because of me, because of _my _actions. It was my all fault. There was an explosion as the flames burst through the door, the flames ate away at the room and engulfed my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs, every fiber of being screaming out in pain. I crawled around on the floor, rolling over and over, trying to make the pain stop. I heard thunder and rain began to pour outside, rain poured in through the holes in the roof the fire had eaten away. Finally the fire was put out, but it had already done its damage. The pain didn't cease with the flames; it intensified. I lay there for weeks, unable to move, living off of the rainwater that I caught in my mouth. I screamed and screamed until my throat was so raw, it bled. I eventually lost my voice and had to writhe in silence. It took years for me to recover enough that I could go about my life like I used to but I'll never fully recover. How or why I survived, I'll never know. I used to wish that death would hurry up and come for me but not now, not now that I have something to live for. I never thought I'd say this, but Death can take his dear sweet time.


	6. Starlit Night

Starlit Night

_Some praise the Lord for Light,  
The living spark;  
I thank God for the Night  
The healing dark.  
~Robert William Service, "Weary"_

My eyes opened to Belle's angelic face hovering over me. I started and jolted upright in bed with a yell. The blankets fell away from my chest. I was breathing hard and sweating. My burns ached, sending shock waves through my body. This happened all the time but I mostly ignored the pain now. I had grown accustomed to it over the years. However, from time to time I would lose my concentration and the pain would rear its ugly head once more. It took me a moment or two to regain my control. Then I noticed the look on Belle's face. She was pale, her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung agape as she stared at my charred body. She'd never seen me in this state of undress. Before this all she'd seen was my face and arms.

"Belle?" I gasped between ragged breaths. She blinked out of her stupor and sat down on the bed. "May I?" she asked, reaching towards me. I gulped and nodded my head. Gently, she laid her hands on my chest and trailed them over my skin, beginning at the middle of my chest, then across to my shoulders, and down my stomach. My body quivered at her touch. It hurt like hell. Having her touching me didn't help my concentration. But in a way, it felt good…so very…very good. I had to close my eyes so she wouldn't see them rolling wildly around in my head. With the simple touch of her hand, she had me burning with need. But all it took was three little words to make that go away. "You poor thing." She sighed in a shaky voice. My eyes popped open and I pushed away her hands. "Again with the pity." I groaned, climbing out of bed. I slipped on my robe.

I stormed from the room. I could hear Belle walking quickly behind me. I paid her no heed, keeping my eyes set on my path. I went outside to the rose garden and threw myself on the dewy grass. Belle stood over me with a hurt expression on her face. With a heavy breath, she slumped onto her knees beside me. "What's wrong with me feeling sorry for you?" She whispered. "I don't want your pity, Belle." I retorted, staring up at the stars and the sliver of moon that hung in the sky. There was a brief moment of silence, "…I've started to have nightmares too." She said. Her words hit me like a sharp stone in my chest. "Now I'm giving you bad dreams…perfect. Now I know I'm a monster." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. "In my dreams, I'm there in the fire with you. I can hear you screaming, but I can't get to you. I can't get my body to move. I'm too afraid. I usually wake up crying or on the floor." She bit her lip and wiped away some moisture from her eyes. "I wish I could go back in time and save you. I wish that with all my heart." Her voice broke into a sob at the last part. I kicked myself inwardly and wrapped my arms around her quivering form. "The past is nothing to cry about. What's done is done. There's no changing it. Please stop beating yourself up over me. There's nothing you could've done. You were a toddler at the time, for Christ's sake." I wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her forehead. This seemed to comfort her a little. She stopped crying but she still did not smile. I laid back down on the grass and a few moments later she laid down beside me.

"Tell me about your family." I began, trying to strike up a less depressing conversation. Belle turned her head and finally blessed me with a ghost of her vibrant smile, "Will you tell me about yours?" she asked, her tangled hair falling over one of her eyes. I gave a grunt and looked away from her, "Maybe." I couldn't promise anything.

She sighed, I noticed her eyes glint a little with moisture, "I don't really have much to say about them. I have two older sisters and …well." She gave me a stern look, "Well you know my father." I chuckled hoarsely at the memory of her father's look of horror when he realized he'd made a mistake by coming with me to my castle, "And I don't think he'll be forgetting me anytime soon!" I joked. She rolled her eyes and made a growling noise as she got to her feet and began to run away. "That's not funny, Beast! You scared him half to death!" She yelled over her shoulder. I quickly went after her and took her into my arms, holding her close. "I'm…sorry." I grumbled in her ear. She looked at me with doubt, "Liar. You're not the least bit sorry." I grinned at her, "No. I'm not. You're right. But then again if I were kind I wouldn't be a very good beast now would I?" She laughed a little despite her anger. I cupped her chin in my hand and smiled at how beautiful she looked in that moment, the starlight flickered across her eyes' clear crystal surfaces and made her dark hair shine as if the stars were fiery candles. I wanted to kiss her so badly but as I bent to do so, she pulled away. I grabbed her hand instead and squeezed it tenderly. "Please stay with me tonight Belle. Nighttime is always the loneliest time for me. Please Belle." She batted her eyelashes in that tormenting way that makes me want to scream. "I'll stay for a while more, but you must stop talking ill about my father." She said gently.

She held my hand and pulled me back to where we'd been sitting before. "Please continue your story, Belle. I'm sorry for interrupting. It won't happen again." I said, sitting by her side. She looked away from me, to the roses near her. Gracefully, she traced their silky petals with her slender finger. I've noticed that lately I've become more of a hand man. I'm not sure if it's women's hands in general or just Belle's. She has such exquisite hands. "My mother died giving birth to me. My sisters tend to hold it against me sometimes but my father never has. He loves me no less." Her hand fell away from the rose and landed on my knee. I choked back a gasp and stared at her with bulging eyes. "Beast, if a baby kills its mother when it's born does that make it a murderer?"

That question caught me off guard and I nearly fell backwards, "Of course not, Belle! A murderer is someone who intends to kill another person. You didn't mean to kill your mother!" Then in a sad, heart breaking voice she whispered, "That may be so but it doesn't make the fact that I killed her any less true." I took her hand from where it still rested on my knee and held it tight in both of mine, "Belle." I whispered, holding it to my face. She smiled at me and placed her other hand on my cheek, "Do you want to know a secret?" She paused a moment as I gawked at her, " I'm really grateful to you for bringing me here."

My mind whirled. What she'd said didn't make since to me. Why would she be grateful? "Grateful?" I breathed. She leaned in closer and wrapped my arms around herself. "I didn't have a purpose before I met you. And now I do." I leaned in closer too, my hold on her tightening as I drew closer and closer. "And what is your purpose, Belle?" She reached up and traced my lips with her fingers as she had the rose petals. "I live to keep you alive, just like your roses." I grinned devilishly and pulled her against my chest. "You're far better than any rose, Belle." I growled and kissed her ravenously. I felt her arms link around my neck, drawing me even closer to her. Her lips seemed to move in unison with my own. And our tongues waltzed around the ballroom of our conjoined mouths. After what could've been an hour or less than a minute, she made a murmuring sound that sounded like my name so I pulled away from her.

She gave me a devilish look of her own, "Now, tell me about your family." I shook my head, "Not tonight. Not yet." She puckered out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes, "But you promised?" I released her and helped her to her feet. "I'll tell you someday, just not tonight. I don't want to ruin this night's happiness. Please understand." She sighed and linked her arm with mine, "Very well, but you owe me. I'm not about to let you forget." I chuckled in reply, "I know Belle, I know."

As we came to her door, she leaned against the wall and pulled me close to her by my robe collar. She gave me a kiss and trailed her fingers down the side of my face and across my jaw. "I love being able to see your face. Thank you for not wearing that old mask so much anymore." She stopped and stared at me, her mouth falling open. "What?" I asked, bewildered. "I-it's your eyes, Beast. I've never noticed how beautiful your eyes are, till now." I laughed at her like she'd gone mad. "I mean it!" she said, pulling me nearer. "I just thought they were blue but now I see that they're somewhere in between blue and green. They…they remind me of the ocean. I saw it once when I was very small, and I've never forgotten how beautiful it was. The water was a bluish-green color that I can't describe. But I see it now in your eyes. I swear it's the exact same color." She giggled, "Oh, Beast, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! I-I hope that when…we have children that they have your eyes." I jumped away and stood flabbergasted in front of her. "We haven't even…and you're thinking about babies?!" She shrugged her shoulders and laughed, "I can't help it."

She walked into her room and as she shut the door she peeked out at me, "I even have names picked out. Rose for a girl and Thorn for a boy." She laughed at my "harpooned whale" expression and shut the door. I think I stood out there with that same expression plastered on my face for a good two hours if not more. But as I lay in my own bed trying to fall back to sleep, I found myself thinking of how it would be to have children with Belle. I wanted Belle to have children of course. I could tell she really wanted to be a mother someday and she'd be good at it. But I had my doubts…about myself. I don't know the first thing about being a father. Though I guess I have a lot of time to think about it before that even becomes a possibility.

Oh god, she's driving me insane! She has me WANTING to be a father!


	7. With Every Breath, I Fight

_With Every Breath, I Fight_

_"Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting."- Napoleon Hill_

* * *

Nightmares…every night they plague my mind. I awoke in a cold sweat just like every other morning. Memories of burning pain and the cold, dull ache of loneliness are the most recurring themes of my dreams, however, there is now a new character…the lovely Belle. This time I wasn't alone in the writhing flames; a woman's scream intertwined with my own until I couldn't tell which was which.

I leapt out of bed and splashed water on my scorching skin from the basin sitting on a table by the bed. I dried my face and glared at my reflection in the mirror, horrid deformed beast! How dare I come within a foot of Belle, that gorgeous little flower that sleeps just a few feet away in the next room? She doesn't deserve this, not me, not having a monster for a husband. A bitter taste came to my tongue as I realized that I must be the most selfish man in existence for although I love her with every fiber of my being, I'll _never _let her go, no matter how cruel a monster that makes me.

I dressed quickly in my usual black clothes and executioner's mask then went to Belle's bedroom to see if she was awake. I knocked on the door twice before Belle said, "Come in." Belle was sitting at her vanity, running a comb through her long brown tresses, still dressed in her thin white nightgown. I stood beside the vanity mirror, gazing at her as her own reflection would, admiring every detail of her beautiful face. "Good morning," she cooed, stifling a yawn. "How did you sleep?" Choking back the need to tell her the truth, I lied, "Pretty good, how about you?" She looked at me with a shrewd look in her blue eyes, "Liar, I heard you screaming all night long." I chuckled to hide the shame, "My nights are never good." She laid the comb down on the vanity and turned on the bench to face me. "Why are you wearing a mask? I've told you a thousand times it's not necessary. I don't fear you anymore." This time I laughed out of genuine amusement. "Now who's the liar? You do still fear me, though you hide it very well." I said with a hit of bitter laughter ringing in my harsh voice. I sighed when she didn't protest. Oh well, what did I expect. "I'm wearing a mask because I need to go into town for supplies. Do you want to come with me?" "Yes!" she replied in excitement, jumping from the bench and skipping to her wardrobe. "Meet me in the stables when you're ready." I told her before leaving her to dress.

"I'm so excited!" she giggled as she watched me saddle Grim. "I feel like I've been here forever." I looked up at her smile, "It's been about a month. I don't blame you for wanting to leave…if only for a short time." Bringing the horse outside, I hitched the ridiculously large stallion to a small cart. "Would you like to ride in the cart or on Grim with me?" I asked, turning towards Belle. Her cheeks flushed scarlet, I would prefer to ride with you, but I'm a little afraid of your…um…horse." She was standing a good six feet from Grim and looking at him like others would look at a viper. Who could blame her? The last time she'd been anywhere near Grim was when I was chasing after her during her _first_ escape attempt. I say first because I doubt it will be the last. A grin stretched my tight skin painfully. I strode slowly to her and took her hand. "It's alright. I'll protect you." I whispered in her ear as I lifted her effortlessly onto the saddle. In one fluid motion I hoisted myself onto my charger's back. Gingerly, I wrapped my arms around Belle's waist and took hold of the reins. "Hold on tight." I instructed her, with all seriousness for Grim was a war horse not a beast of burden, then snapped the reigns. Grim went into a quick run. Belle's fingernails dug into the leather of my gloves and she buried her face in my chest. "Stop fretting so. I've got you and I'm _**never**_ letting go." She smiled at me, comforted by my words. Little did she know, I wasn't just talking about the ride. I wondered if she would smile so fondly at me if she knew that.

We arrived safely at the town of St. Elswick at noon. I swung off of Grim's back then helped Belle down. The poor girl had to clutch on to me for support-not that I would ever complain. I knew that the passers by would probably mistake this as a lover's show of affection. These people know me as Sir Grendel. I come to St. Elswick at least once a month. No doubt seeing me with a woman would kick up many rumors. I reached into my cloak and pulled out a small bag of coins. "Here, you may go spend this in the shops while I get food and horse feed." Belle studied the weight of the coins in her hand. "I can't accept this." she said, handing it back. I curled her slender fingers back around the bag, "Yes you can. You need some new clothes. You can't go on wearing the same dresses over and over again, can you?" She stared into my eyes for a long moment before turning away to the shops. I watched her as she walked slowly to the shops, unaware of the many eyes that watched her. Yes, I did notice the stares of the men around me, eyeing my young wife's backside like a fresh piece of meat. If I were not trying so hard to keep my anger problem under control, I would have castrated them all. Her backside is for my eyes only…even if she doesn't know that.

I finished my errands quickly then went to look for Belle. As I walked past a dress shop I caught a glimpse of Belle in the window, carrying several bundles in her arms, she disappeared into another room. I entered the store and sat down in a chair by the mirror to wait for her. The shop keeper, an older woman with graying red hair and a very wide body, approached me, her grey eyes wide with shock. "My Lord, Sir Grendel? What brings you to my dress shop?" she asked, clumsily curtsying. "I'm waiting on the beauty." I said, pointing towards the changing room. "Oh!" the woman said with a hefty giggle, her plump cheeks reddening. "So you're the husband." She erupted in laughter then -seeing my glare- she caught herself and abruptly stopped. "Forgive me Sir. I just never guessed it was _you_ she was going on about. I didn't think you were even married." I shrugged and looked away from her, "We're newlyweds." She smiled cheerfully, her entire round face now as red as a beet. "Well if you don't think me too bold for saying, Sir. That's a fine catch you have there. She obviously cares about you a great deal, the way she fretted over those dresses so. She constantly asked for my opinion or what your opinion might be. She wanted to look her best for you, you see. Sweet girl." I really hope my face did not look as flabbergasted as I felt.

The shop keeper's grin broadened even more as Belle returned from the dressing room, wearing a deep green dress with golden threads woven into the long sleeves. She smiled shyly and twirled around so that I could see it from all angles. Before her mouth could move to form the words I answered the question I knew was coming, "You look absolutely beautiful, Belle. You always do." And I meant every word, for she seemed to glow with pure joy. I have never been more in love with her than in that moment. I got up from the chair and took Belle's hand in one hand and tucked her packages of new clothes under my other arm "Congratulations!" the shop keeper called after us as we left, hand in hand.

We went back to Grim and the cart and I put Belle's purchases with the rest of the things that needed to be loaded up. "Damn it!" I cursed beneath my breath. "I forgot the potatoes." I scowled unhappily as I reached for some more money. I handed her three more coins and pointed to a produce cart a few yards away. "Go buy us some for tonight's dinner, while I load the cart." She ran right to it and was going about her task when the miller's freckle faced daughter and her fat cousin began speaking to her, glancing in my direction every few seconds as if they expected me to come charging at them at any moment. Unfortunately, they were not out of earshot.

"Are you here with Sir Grendel?" asked the miller's daughter. Belle's head tilted to the side slightly in confusion, "Who's that?" she asked. The two younger girls pointed my way, "The man in the mask." they said. "Oh, forgive me. Yes, I did come with _Sir Grendel_." She shot me an amused look. The cousin smiled cunningly, "We saw you two embracing today when you first arrived. We've never seen you with him before…or with any woman for that matter. Are you his lady?" Belle blushed violently, "Y-yes, I'm his wife." "How come we haven't met you before? He comes into town at least once a month." Belle tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear in that bashful manner of hers. "We were just married." "Newlyweds!" the girls shrieked with glee. They drew closer to Belle and dropped the volume of their voices to a whisper, but a skilled hunter like myself could still manage to hear them…unfortunately. "What does he look like under that mask? Is he ghastly? Handsome? Deformed? Was he maimed in battle? Is he human at all?" the girls asked in a flurry. I winced at every question. Oh, the horrors they must have imagined. I bet they didn't envision anything close to the face that lay beneath this mask. I waited in impatient silence for Belle's answer. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss the matter. Now if you'll excuse me…" Her voice trailed off, drowned out by my sigh of relief.

After the potatoes had been bought and we had loaded the cart, Belle and I went for a stroll through the market place. "Thank you." I whispered, squeezing her hand. "For what?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the ground before her and away from my adoring gaze. "For not telling them what I look like. I never made you promise your silence. That was very kind of you." She gawked at me, "How did you hear that?" I chuckled in response. "By the way, why do they call you Sir Grendel?" she asked with a smirk. "Well, I couldn't tell them my real name, could I? Beast is a strange name for a man." I laughed. She sighed, "I truly hate calling you Beast." We stopped at a fruit stand and she laid her head on my shoulder. "It doesn't fit you at all."

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a dark place between the fruit stand and another shop. "What's this about?" she gasped in surprise. "Do you love me, Belle?" I asked in a croak, my throat and stomach tight. She blinked up at me as I leaned over her. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. "The dress shop keeper told me that you seemed to care for me a great deal. Is it true?" Belle turned away from my face as if ashamed, "It's very true." she whispered. "That's why I hate calling you Beast. A monster could never love me as you do and I…" she reached up on her tiptoes and folded the mask over my nose. "…don't see a monster before me now. I see a beautiful man. A man who loves me more than anyone ever could." We kissed and joy swelled my heart. I held her close, my arms like a vice. I never wanted this moment to end, but all good things must. She ended the kiss and pried herself from my arms. She laughed lightly, brushing her hair away from her face, breathing hard. I took her hand and kissed it, savoring it's warmth. "You don't know how you happy you've made me." I said, my raspy voice once again ruining the romance. Belle smiled and kissed my cheek. "I can imagine. I've never seen you smile so much." I hugged her , breathing in her sweet scent. I felt like I was in heaven. This was the happiest day of my life! I was on top of the world!

Then, yet again, I was kicked me from my pedestal. We were riding home. Bell was asleep in my arms, her head resting against my chest as Grim trotted quickly down the road. Suddenly, he stumbled and began to fall. I kicked out of the stirrups and jumped off of his back with Belle clasped in my arms. Grim landed with a great thud on his side. I looked down at the frightened Belle, "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded weakly. I let her go and went to my faithful horse's side. I unhitched him from the broken cart and checked him for injuries. There were none, thank the Lord, though he'd thrown a shoe. "We're too far from St. Elswick to turn back tonight. We'll camp here for tonight and take care of this in the mess in the morning."

We made a fire and, using our cloaks as blankets, we laid down on the ground and tried to get some sleep. "I wish you'd tell me you real name, Beast." Belle said against my neck. "Why does it matter? That isn't my real name anymore. I told you, that man's dead." I grumbled, my eyes shifting to the fire. "Please" she begged, batting her eyelashes. "…Eric…Eric was my name." I rasped, flinching as the name left my lips. I cold deny her nothing. She beamed at me, her eyes shining as bright as stars in the dark night. "That's a beautiful name,…Eric." I scowled though she couldn't tell through the mask. "Don't call me that." I groaned. She shifted in my arms, drawing closer. "Fine, I've become too used to calling you Beast, anyway. Anything else would sound strange. I suppose you'll always be my Beast." she whispered. I tightened my hold on her and closed my eyes. For the first time in a long time, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime during the night, Belle slipped out of my arms. I awoke in a panic, afraid that she was making a run for it. But she was still there when I jolted upright, screaming her name. Blush. "It's okay, Beast. I'm only going to … take care of some business." she said, motioning towards the bushes. I laid back down and closed my eyes again only to hear her scream a moment later. At the sound, I sprung to my feet. Two men in grey cloaks appeared from the darkness. One, dragging Belle along with a knife pressed to her throat.

"Evening, Sir" the one with the knife greeted. "I'm Miles and this is my brother, Oscar," he motioned towards his laughing companion. Oscar and Miles smiled wolfishly, their teeth an expanse of rotting nubs. We'll be taking all of your goods and whatever you have on you. Cooperate and no harm will come to your woman." I reached to my belt and tossed a bag with barely five coins in it to the youngest highwayman. "There, that's all I have left. Take it, take whatever you want. Just don't hurt the girl." I pleaded, cursing myself for not bringing my sword. Oscar counted the money with a displeased expression. "This all you have?" He asked me. I nodded, "Spent all my money buying supplies." Oscar turned to his brother and, grinning, looked over Belle's body. "What a pretty dress! I bet it would fetch a pretty penny." "Don't you dare!" I hissed. "Behave yourself, Dog!" Miles taunted, pressing the knife against Belle's neck. Belle yelped and a trickle of blood rand down to the collar of her dress. "Watch him while I help the lady with her dress." Miles ordered his brother with a chuckle. "How come you get to have all the fun?" Oscar whined, unsheathing his sword. Miles turned his dirty head and grinned at me, "Don't worry, you'll have your turn." he laughed, disappearing into the pitch black woods. With the eldest highwayman out of sight and Bell in imminent danger, I focused on my guard. I needed to work swiftly.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I found myself laughing to the point of tears. "What's so funny?" asked the shaken boy, his sword quivering in his grip. "Your brother's a fool for leaving one man to guard someone like me." "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered. I ripped off my mask. "D-demon!" Oscar shouted, dropping his sword. Pity, it was his only means of survival. He clambered off into the woods and ran in the direction his brother had gone. I picked up the sword and went after him. I grinned at his panicked, staggering form. The idiot would lead me right to them. As I chased him further into the woods, Belle's cries for help became louder and louder. Oscar ran to a ring of elm trees where Miles and Belle were struggling with each other. "Miles! He's…he's a d-" His screams were cut short my his own sword as I sliced him from crown to belly from behind. His corpse crumbled to my feet in a heap of flesh and gore. "What the devil!" cried Miles, crawling along the ground for his sword. Belle got up and ran behind a tree. I stepped over Oscar's body and proceeded towards my second victim. Seeing his own demise coming, he caught Belle again and held her in front of himself like a human shield. "Not another step!" Miles bellowed in a desperate tone, "or I'll slit her pretty throat!" My eyes rested on Belle's pale face. Her cheeks were tear stained and leaves were stuck in her hair. She was so frightened and looking to me for help. I tossed Oscar's bloody sword to the middle of the tree ring. "That's enough, Miles. Let her go and I'll spare your life. No more blood needs to be spilt tonight." Miles and I stared at each other, anticipating the next move.

He pushed Belle roughly towards me, causing her to stumble. I caught her in my arms. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I asked her, wiping her wet cheeks with my shirt. She stared right through me, her eyes wide and unblinking. "You…you killed him." I hugged her tightly. I could feel her body trembling violently with shock and fear. "Watch out!" she screamed, shoving me to the ground. A dagger flew at her and imbedded itself in her stomach. She wavered and with a rattle of breath, collapsed. "NO!" I screamed. My eyes shot to Miles who stood with arm still extended after throwing his weapon. I ran at him, roaring in pain. I grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground then, glaring into his face with so much hate I couldn't see straight, I tightened my grip until I heard his neck snap. I released his body and watched him crumple onto the grass. Still I burned, I grabbed a large rock and bashed Miles' head in over and over and over until the tears became overwhelming. I crawled, blood drenched and weeping , to her side. Her breath sounded ragged and weak. Blood pooled beneath her and trickled down the corner of her mouth. Despair crept its way into my soul. More tears came. I cradled her head in my arms and wept into her hair. "Please don't go." I moaned, "Don't leave me alone."

That's when I felt _**His**_ presence. I looked up and saw _**Him**_ there. Death stood as still as a statue, forever silent. Red eyes glowed from the darkness of his cloak. Black feathered wings rose from his back. His right hand was covered in in grey flesh while the other was only bone. He held his sharp scythe in the fleshy hand and extended his bony one towards us. "You can't have her!" I screamed at him. "I won't let you take her from me!" I could feel the tears evaporating on my hot skin. Death said nothing. He pointed the scythe's sharp edge at her. "I'll fight you! I swear it! With every breath I'll fight you!" And just as quickly as he appeared, Death vanished. Just like that, all my strength left me and I slumped over her, crying again.


	8. Don't Go!

RB Ch.8: Don't Go

_The important thing is not that we can live on hope alone, but that life is not worth living without it. - Harvey Milk_

* * *

I sat there on the blood stained grass, holding her tightly in my arms. I rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm, the sobs racking my chest until it ached. I squeezed my eyelids shut to block the sight of her pale face and bloody dress from my vision. "Please God," I prayed, "Rip this bleeding heart from my chest if it will save her from Death's cruel hand!" I rasped.

"Oh dear!" gasped a female voice. Startled, I whirled around. A gypsy woman wearing dark clothing and a red scarf over her grey hair stood there gazing down at me with disbelieving eyes. "Did you do all this?" she asked. Her voice sounded very familiar to me, but I could not place where I'd heard it before. I nodded slowly then turned back to Belle. "You really did a number on those fellas!" she laughed , putting a pipe in her mouth. "I don't blame you one bit. Those damned highwaymen are the scum of the earth. Good riddance to them!" "Please madam, we need you help. My wife is badly injured." She crouched down beside me and looked Belle over. "That she is." she whispered, the wrinkles of her forehead crumpling. She turned her head and made a bird call that sounded a lot like a hawk and several other figures made their way towards us. An entire band of gypsies soon surrounded us. She called two men over and told them to take Belle to their camp. They tried to take her from me but I wouldn't let them. Knowing better than to fight with me, they let me carry her and I followed them back to their camp.

When we came to the group of tents, I heaved a sigh of relief. Now Belle would get the help she so desperately needed! The old gypsy woman led me to her tent and ordered me to lay Belle down on her cot. I laid her down and sat next to her, holding her hand. The woman grabbed some herbs, a crusher, and a bowl, then knelt down beside me to assess Belle's wound. "Why don't you go wait outside, Sir? You look like you're about to wretch. I'll come get you when I'm through here." "No" I rasped. She took my chin in her wrinkled, gnarled hand and turned my face towards her, "Go, you've done all you can do for her. Let me tend to her now." Reluctantly, I left Belle's side and went to retrieve Grim and our goods from the place where we had camped.

I was relieved to find that Grim and all our things were still there. Grim must've realized how dire our situation was, because his head hung sadly. He looked how I felt. I pet Grim's nose and held his big head against my chest. "There, there, boy. It'll be okay. You'll see. Belle will be just fine." I said, nearly choking on my lie as it left my mouth. Belle had lost so much blood. I could see no silver lining. I saw no hope. In my heart, I knew that Belle was going to die and that I would once again be left alone. Although I wished with everything I had that things were different. The fact was, I couldn't save her. No matter how hard I fought. There's no fighting fate.

I pat Grim's flank and, taking his reigns in my blood stained hand, I led him back to the gypsies' camp to wait for news on Belle's condition. When I arrived, I tied Grim to a tree and sat down on a log outside the old woman's tent to watch the sun rise. I couldn't tell you the last time I had done so. It's amazing how even the simplest act of nature can take you breath away. But it held no beauty for me today. To me, the sky was as dark and dismal as my thoughts. As the sun rose higher into the sky, more and more gypsies emerged from their makeshift homes to begin their day. The children ran around me, giggling, as if I didn't exist. One little girl came close enough that I could see the small diamond pattern on her shawl. "What are you?" she asked in a high soprano voice. "What do I look like?" I growled, burying my face in my hands. She reached out and pried my hands away from my face so that she could see it in all its horrid glory. She smiled sweetly and touched my cheek. Her innocent beauty reminded me so much of Belle. "You're a man." she cooed. Her smile vanished and her brown eyes shimmered in the sunlight, "A man in a lot of pain, but a man all the same." she said. "Thank you" I croaked, swallowing hard to wet my dry throat. "I hope your wife gets better soon." she said. She gave me another bright, comforting smile then skipped back to her friends. I hid my face in my hands again so that the gypsies wouldn't see me weep.

"Sir?" I heard the old woman say. I quickly wiped my face on my sleeve and stood up so that I at least appeared as though I still had some dignity. "How is she? Will she be alright?" I croaked. I clenched my fists at my sides, trying to stop my body from trembling. She hung her head and shook it from side to side. Deep within myself I felt my heart rip in half. "She's…dead…isn't she?" I gasped, fighting with all my might to keep from falling to my knees. "She's alive,…but…" I rushed towards her and grabbed her arms. I ignored her repulsed expression as I burrowed my eyes into hers, seeking the bad thing she was hiding from me. "What?" I barked at her, shaking her arms slightly. "There was some internal damage. I think she will survive, but I'm afraid she will no longer be able to have children." I didn't know whether to cry with joy or despair. On one hand Belle would live and the other she couldn't have the children she'd always wanted. What was worse was that it was all my fault. "Is she awake?" I asked in a defeated rasp. The old woman nodded without a word and I ran to the tent where Belle lay waiting.

"Belle?" I called as I parted the tent doors. "Beast?" I heard Belle whisper in a very weak voice. I collapsed beside her and grasped her hand in my quivering hold. "Belle, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into her shoulder. Her other hand came to rest on my head and I felt her gentle touch stroke my scarred scalp. "It'll be alright, my darling." she cooed in my ear, resting her head against mine. "No, no it won't. It'll never be okay." "What in the world are you talking about?" she whispered, touching my cheek. I sat up and looked away from her pale face. "The old woman she said…she said you won't be able to children." Once the truth left my lips, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming out loud, as the crushing guilt pressed against me. The pain got worse as Belle began to sob.

I sat by her as she and I wept for the future we had both longed for as it was swept away by the swift tides of fate. My poor Belle…she cried herself to sleep. _Why?_, I asked myself for the thousandth time. I had been so close to a happy new life. I could practically taste it. I should've known that happy endings were not for men like me. The Beast is always the villain not the hero. Killers don't get to live happily ever after. That stupidity only belongs in children's fairy tales. It doesn't exist in the real world, where war, pain, and misery are apart of every day life. I knew I didn't deserve to be happy, but Belle did. She deserved so much more than that. Instead, she was cursed along with me. Why? Because she dared to love me? It just wasn't fair.

"Here drink this." said the old woman as she entered the tent, carrying tin cups with steam rising above them. It smelled of coffee. I took a cup from her and stared into the pitch black liquid. "Go on. I fixed it just like you like it. Strait black, no sugar. Isn't that right, Prince Erik?" I nearly dropped the cup of boiling hot coffee on my lap. "H-how do you know me?" I stuttered, my mind racing. "Your face may be burned beyond recognition, but your eyes are the same as they always were. I'd never forget those eyes. Those are the queen's eyes. Your mother's eyes. Of course, that big ox of a horse, was a dead give away." she giggled, mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at her. Who the hell was this woman? And how did she know my mother? The woman smirked at me and took a sip of her coffee. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Little Beast." She chuckled, as she said my mother's pet name for me. I took a gulp of my coffee, let the bitter taste of it linger on my tongue and burn away the tightness of my throat, then swallowed. "You have exactly two seconds to tell me who you are." I said threateningly. "Why its, Agatha of course! Your nurse?" A vision of a much younger version of the old gypsy before me passed across my memory. I remembered her now. My mother was a very frail woman and she was sick for most of the time. Agatha had been hired to help her care for me, since I was the most …uh…troublesome of the three children. "I remember." I said lowly, taking another sip of coffee.

Agatha smiled, "I thought you had died in the fire with the rest of the royal family. It is good to see you still alive, Erik." I turned my head to look at Belle once more. She slept now, but tears still streaked down her cheek, "Is it?" I asked Agatha. So far, I'd say that my living was a bad thing. Agatha turned to look at Belle as well, "You love her very much." she observed. I chuckled bitterly, "Yea, the poor girl." Agatha shook her head, "Same old, Little Beast." She sighed, "You always did think the world revolved around you." I shot her a deadly glare. "Not everything is your fault. That highwayman did this to her, not you. So stop blaming yourself." I sat my coffee tin down on the ground beside me and rested my head in my palm. "It is my fault. That blade was meant for me. She saved me." I whispered. "That was her choice then. She wished to save you. You didn't force her to do it. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. Honestly, what would your father say?" I jumped to my feet and threw the tin out the tent. It skidded across the dusty earth and landed in a fir pit. Sparks flew into the night sky as the flames ignited with the metal cup. "Who gives a damn! My father's dead! Everyone's dead! They're all dead because of ME! If I hadn't burned down all those villages, none of this would have happened. My family would be alive and I'd still have my throne! Don't tell me this isn't my fault!" I raged. Agatha looked at me, her face holding an expression of understanding. She got up and folded her arm around me in a comforting embrace. I knew she was trying to help, but frankly, I didn't want it. I shoved her away and stalked out the tent, towards Grim.

"Where are you going?" Agatha huffed, walking quickly after me. "I'm heading back to Saint Elswick's to have Grim re-shoed then I'm going home. Do me a favor and take Belle back to her father in Rosaria Town. I'm done ruining her life." I grumbled as I took Grim's reigns and began leading him away. Agatha rushed to block my path. "You can't just leave like this without telling her what's going on! At least tell her goodbye, Erik! You owe her that much." I let out a heavy sigh. I was afraid of this. I handed her Grim's reigns and walked back to the tent. Taking a deep breath, I went inside.

Belle was awake now. Unfortunately. Why can't anything be easy? "Hi, Beast." She croaked with a smile. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I came to crouch beside her. "Better." She said, there was still a tent of sadness in her voice. "That's good…listen…um, Belle…I think I should…leave you here with the gypsies. Once you're better they'll take you back home to your family. They can take care of you better than I can." I said, unable to look her in the eye. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "I-I don't understand. You're leaving?" I nodded. "You're coming back for me, right?" she asked, her voice cracking. I shook my head slowly, my heart aching. "No…I can't do this to you anymore, Belle. I love you too much. I don't want to put you through anymore pain. You're better off with your family. Just go home and forget about me. You'll be a lot happier." I turned to leave, but she stopped me when her hand caught me by the ankle. "No! No, I won't let you leave me behind! I don't understand!" she screeched, tears pouring from angry eyes. "You begged me to stay with you! I heard you! You didn't want me to leave you! So why are you leaving me?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Don't Go! I need you, Beast! Please, don't go!" That was it for me. I fell to my knees and took her up in my arms. I held her tightly against me. I kissed her hair, her wet cheeks, her quivering lips. Who was I kidding? I couldn't leave her. I could never let her go. We needed each other even more than we realized.

Time passed and Belle grew stronger and stronger by the day. We were now inseparable. She wouldn't let me out of her sight. Not that I wanted to be. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" Asked Belle in an exasperated tone after our fourth week. "We'll leave soon as Agatha says you're ready." I replied with a smirk as I handed her a tin of coffee, loaded with sugar and milk. She sipped at the warm drink and smiled at me, her cheeks flushed rosy pink. "I've been thinking…" I began as I stirred my coffee. "Perhaps when we return home, I could do some repairs on the castle. Get it looking descent at least. Maybe, I could add some more rose bushes in the courtyard. It used to me engulfed in them back in the day. You could help me tend to them, once you're fully recuperated." She grinned happily, "That would be wonderful!" She leaned over and pecked my cheek. I turned my face and kissed her full lips. The sweet taste of her made my head swirl. She rested her hand on my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes with sheer love, "Thank you for staying with me, Beast." I shook my head, took her hand and kissed it. "No, Belle, thank _you _for not leaving _me_."


End file.
